


Under The Sea

by Meg97



Series: Kingdom Hearts Drabble Prompts. [16]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Atlantica, Little Mermaid Elements, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg97/pseuds/Meg97
Summary: He wakes to a slight nudge at his nose, teal hues opening to the sight of a fish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I keep thinking on how the world needs more SoRiKai in Atlantica ; so instead of waiting for someone else, I decided to help fix it a bit myself.

He wakes to a slight nudge at his nose, teal hues opening to the sight of a fish. 

Small, not even the size of his hand, it stared at him as cross-eyed as he did it, so close he could only assume it had nudged him in a gesture that would’ve been similar to a kiss.  
He doesn’t quite cringe at the thought, for ultimately the creature itself seems to have registered what it’s done, and swims away before the thought itself can even truly process.

He blinks, then, watching as it flitters away - and then fully registers his position, coral and seaweed coming into view - things he could only really relate to their many escapades and underwater challenges on the Islands when they were kids. Scuba diving had been rare, for the Islanders were practically brought up like fish ; able to swim, spend almost inhuman amounts of time under the surface-----

It all flashes back to him, flickers of memories like that, and his instant reaction is to gaze up. The refraction of the water almost makes him wince, sunlight sharp against his eyes, but he refrains.   
He can’t hear the waves down here ; but it’s almost like he can feel them against his skin, the general current of the water, low and almost still.  
Perhaps that’s a good enough compromise.

**“Sora!”**   


His voice seems to echo off the rocky walls of the cove, which sends a shiver down his spine, eyes ever-wandering.  
By the looks of it, he’s on his own again ; and after being together with them for so long after their original separation, it pangs in his chest, makes it feel more hollow than has recently become normal.

**“Kairi! Where are you?”**   


Any gesture to move from his perch on a cove-central rock has him pausing, lips briefly parted.

Riku’s used to clothes changing ; but an entire form change is certainly completely outside of his expertise ---- so this appearance of a tail, the same shade as his eyes, isn’t unwanted so much as it is unwarranted.  
He shifts a bit, uncomfortable, taking proper register in the placement of his hands, palms down against rock that’s oddly smooth, yet slightly dented.

They do usually suddenly appear in Worlds, yes, wide and fully awake - so Riku can only assume that he’s so used to the Exam, this mixture of waking and sleeping, that it’s almost become subconscious for him to take on an almost resting pose when appearing in new places.  
And if that’s the case ---- then how long has he been asleep-----?

The thought makes his heart thud in his chest, one particularly heavy thump - and his eyes look around once more.  
Still no sign of them ---- they had appeared in the same World, hadn’t they?

Some practice ( minutes, a half-hour at the most, though it’s hard to keep track of time under the sea ) has him able to at least move, keep himself afloat - and while that does help his concerns, it’s only but a few of the many issues arising.

**“Riku!”**   


It’s almost like the time he’s spent practicing means nothing with how quickly he’s assaulted, form floating a few feet in the water before the edge of a rock gives him pause. It hits, somewhat sharp, and he winces for it - though other than that his facial expression is more surprised than anything.

It takes him a moment more to register the voice as Sora’s, eyes drawing to him, and then to crimson strands as a giggle erupts to their left. He pinks at her appearance, a light dusting along his cheeks, which he can only assume matches the shade of her tail and the sea-shells at her chest. There’s elaboration there, the shells indented, and if he looks somewhat close, the light almost seems to catch small gems embedded along the edges.

He’s hardly complaining ; if anything, it emphasises her natural beauty, frame thin but hardly lax - and for that he’s proud, her training with Merlin has paid off.

**“Hey....”**   


He’s just about gathered air ( or water, given the environment ) back into his lungs, words not so difficult now ( that and Sora’s released him from a hug with a death-grip, backed up to Kairi’s side ), and it’s with this that he can actually get a good look at them both.  
They’re handsome and beautiful respectively, which makes his heart thump in a way much more comfortable than the last ---- though it does take him a moment to speak because of it.

**“So this is Atlantica?”**

**“Yup!”  
**

Sora had really only given them the barest of explanations on the Gummi Ship, sky-shaded hues sparkling with anticipation ( so giddy that Riku had drive, honestly, but that was nothing new ).   
At least now Riku could see why - even if he would’ve liked a little bit of warning.

**“C’mon! There’s tons I want you guys t’ see!”**   


He seems to be forgetting the fact they’re here on general World patrol, and when Riku looks at Kairi, she seems to have the same thought ; but all he can do is shrug his shoulders in compliance, light and loose and, quite frankly, almost defeated.  
There’s not much they can do once Sora’s got his mind set on something anyway - so they might as well play along.

**“Alright ; lead the way.”**   


Kairi giggles at his remittance, somehow looking all the more elegant in this form, and for that his expression softens, lips twitching. A smile, one might say, if they knew him well enough - but Sora’s eyes light up for it, dark blue tail flicking - and then he’s off, seemingly not paying much mind to the fact he’s more used to it than they.

**“This way! We’ve gotta go find Ariel!”**


End file.
